Leaving Jason Behind
by Princess Ly
Summary: In this story Edward and Bella are on their honey moon to Rio when Myah, a sixteen year old girl notices them. Their obvious love allows her to finally realize something crucial she has never had. Featuring Renesme/Nessie, Jake, Edward and Bella. One Shot


Leaving Jason Behind

_AN: A while ago I read an article on abusive teenage relationships. I was horrified to learn of the abuse that was happening to kids who are the same age as me. This story started to form in my mind, while I thought about all of the reasons someone would need to finally get up the courage to leave an abusive relationship. While I thought of this, my mind kept returning to the idea that maybe we could all help people without even knowing we were helping people who like those teens, are in serious trouble. I kept thinking that if someone could do that, well why not Bella and Edward? So anyways this is just a different concept of how Bella and Edward's love can have a powerful impact on, not just them, but others as well. Hope you all like it! Please review…it makes my day!!! :D_

I stowed my over-stuffed bag underneath the seat in front of me, using my foot to force the uncooperative bag farther. It remained stubbornly half in the aisle, just waiting for some snobby flight attendant to insist it reside in the overhead compartments. Sighing, I bent at the waist and used both of my hands to wedge it firmly in the tight space. Smiling slightly, I sat up triumphantly, proud of my little accomplishment. I glanced up, checking to see how many passengers were still getting settled, my nerves tingling in anticipation of the flight. Toward the front of the cabin I saw familiar messy brown hair, bobbing in time to some beat blaring through enormous head phones. My breath caught in my throat, as my heart hammered frantically against my rib cage. The boy turned his head and I felt my own stuttering heart sink. It wasn't him. _Of course it wasn't Jason. _The small rational part of my mind argued. _How could it be him? He was enjoying his beginning of summer vacation in his family's beach house in Florida. He was not the one flying to Rio to visit an eccentric aunt. Then again he hadn't been the one dumped by his supposed love of his life. That had been me. Apparently we were better off, as "just friends." _I shuddered, clenching my eyes shut as though I could block out the painful memories.

Drawing a deep breath, I kept my eyes tightly closed, deciding I may as well overcome my problems here on the plane rather than dragging my depression with me to my aunt, she at least deserved a happy vacation. It was bad enough my own mother was so frightened by my gloominess that she thought spending a month with my aunt was necessary. Not that I didn't love my Aunty May, it's just that she was such a happy, bubbly person, and lately all I felt like doing was curling into a ball and sleeping away the days. _How could I be happy without Jason in my life? How would I live without running my fingers through his soft brown hair, or looking deeply into his warm gray eyes? Without feeling his broad shoulders or listening to his easy laugh. _My chest ached at the thought of him, tears leaking unwillingly through my closed lids. I remembered all the good times we had had throughout the last two years, the way his strong arms had felt when he held me, how soft his lips had been when he'd kissed me, the sweet things he would whisper in my ear just because. My lower lip trembled slightly, as I struggled to keep the racking sobs wound up tight inside.

"Excuse me miss, sorry to wake you," Rubbing my eyes quickly to remove all traces of the traitor tears; I looked up to see an old, kind-looking man standing awkwardly in the aisle.

"Sorry dear, but my seat is just by the window there." He explained apologetically.

"N-no, it is fine," I stammered, smiling weakly. I stood up hastily and stepped into the aisle so that he could take his seat. As I was sitting back down I saw them. They were walking down the aisle, one of the few passengers with no carry-on luggage. She was pretty, slim and quite petite, with beautiful light, clear skin, wavy dark hair, and warm, chocolate coloured eyes. My gaze however slid right over her, and landed on his stunning face. He appeared to be around my own age, seventeen, maybe eighteen years old, although his features were so perfect I couldn't quite be sure. I felt my eyes widen as I noticed his flawless lips, and straight nose, his tousled bronze hair and startlingly topaz coloured eyes. He was just so perfect; nothing about him could be faulted. I stared in wonder at this beautiful, graceful creature, noticing the slight shadows beneath his eyes, and the fact that his skin was unnaturally pale. They stopped by the last two unoccupied, comfortable-looking, first class seats. I watched as he helped her into her own seat, making sure she was comfortable, before sliding in beside her. Unable to tear my eyes away from his angelic face, I stared in fascination as he took her hand in his, kissing the top of her head lightly, before wrapping his muscular arms around her slight frame. He handled her so carefully, almost as though she were made of glass. I felt my throat become tight as I realized Jason had never held me that way. I wined, a quick flash of Jason's fist striking my cheek exploded in my mind, the painful memory momentarily clouding my vision. I shuddered, quickly repressing the awful recollection; after all Jason hadn't meant it, he had just been drunk. I watched the two of them in amazement throughout the entire take-off, enchanted by the love plainly etched on their features, as I stared at their faces reflected in the aircraft's small window. Even as she slept on his shoulder, he continued to gaze at her adoringly, his eyes lighting up at her slightest movement. I couldn't comprehend the way he seemed to love her, the way he seemed to almost worship her, as though she were a goddess and he a mere mortal, when it was so clearly the reverse.

"Would you like anything to drink miss?" the stewardess's falsely bright voice shattered my concentration.

"Ummm, just a water please," I replied hastily, wishing she would move so I could continue staring at the beautiful boy. The stewardess smiled widely, as she swiftly poured some bottled water into a glass, and passed the old man seated beside me some tea. After what seemed an eternity, she pushed the trolley down the aisle, allowing me once more to stare at the couple. They hadn't moved an inch, although there now was a small lemonade stuffed in the small pouch of the seat in front of the boy. However he never once touched the drink and so I figured he must have kept it for her. I sighed softly, his thoughtfulness touched me; Jason would never have even thought of something like that. I continued to watch the pair of them; well mostly I stared at the boy, the girl never once woke from her deep slumber. She looked entirely comfortable in his arms and I found myself wondering if she knew how lucky she was to have him.

I was curious to know what they would be doing in Rio, it was odd that such a young couple would be going so far away from home, since they were both plainly Americans. I wondered if they were from Port Angeles, but I realized they had to be from somewhere else. I would have remembered their faces if they did live in close to town; well the boy's face at least. He was just so gorgeous! His lips suddenly turned up, lifting his full lips into a small smile. I automatically blushed, before reminding myself how silly I was being; it wasn't like he could read minds or anything. I shook my head at my own folly, and returned to staring at the boy. His smile had disappeared as quickly as it had come. I spent the next few hours imagining myself as if I was the girl, as if he loved me and I were in her place instead, his long, strong arms wrapped comfortingly around me. She stirred slightly in his arms, uttering incomprehensibly, before sighing softly and snuggling closer to him. He kissed her cheek so tenderly; a shock of jealousy ripped through me. I was stunned to find such a strong feeling of envy towards a girl I didn't even know.

I finally realized as I struggled to understand where the overwhelming emotions had come from, that I could have what that girl did. I deserved in fact, that exact amount of love and adoration that the boy evidently had for her. I had held so tightly to the happy thoughts and memories of Jason and tried so hard to burry all the negative things he had done. All the times he had hit me, and called me horrible names, when he had blamed me for his problems, accused me of being the cause if anything that went wrong. I had stuck foolishly by his side the entire time, making feeble excuses. But I was done. This boy and girl had finally shown me what I had never allowed myself to see. I deserved someone way better than Jason, someone who would love me and take care of me, and worship me as though I were a goddess. I was hardly aware of the plane losing altitude, while I sat there and strengthened my resolve. I would forget Jason, leaving the past in the past, and move forwards, I would try and find someone like this boy. I would look my entire life if I had too, just to find my own special someone. I had to believe there was someone out there like that boy, but meant for me. There had to be. I was pulled from my reverie as everyone scrambled to collect their belongings. Startled, I quickly reached under the seat in front of me and yanked on my bag. It came tumbling out easily; it was so much easier to free something than it was to bind it down. Smiling I stood up, in a sudden hurry to see my Aunty May. The old man beside me chuckled, watching my hurried performance with raised eyebrows.

"Are you in a hurry to get somewhere," he asked his voice kind.

"Yes! I am visiting my aunt for the summer," I explained, excitement layering my words.

"Well have fun," he said, smiling.

I smiled in return, anxious to leave the plane. Finally it was my turn to leave. I walked up the aisle stopping behind the beautiful boy as he bent to tie a shoe. He stood up after a moment, motioning that I should go ahead. As I walked by, he dipped his head slightly.

"You do deserve better," he murmured, so softly I was the only one who could here, "Much better." I stared at him in astonishment, as he winked once, before lacing his fingers with the tired-looking girl and leading her from the plane. I stared after them, frozen in place. _Had he really just said that? Was it possible he could read minds?_ As I tried to understand the initiative behind his words, a small part of my brain registered something I had missed despite the long hours of watching them. On both of their left hands, glittering subtly on their third fingers, were rings. The two of them were married.

"Excuse me." I turned to see an impatient lady standing behind me, a small girl clutching her fingers. "Are you getting off the plane?" she asked her tone softening as she noticed my dazed expression.

"Uh yeah, sorry." I mumbled, forcing my frozen features into a small mile. I hurried forward, suddenly hoping to catch a last glimpse of that strange boy.

As I waited for my luggage, I still had yet to see them. I did however see my aunt just on the other side, a huge grin spread across her face, as she waved her arm frantically. I smiled and waved back with just as much enthusiasm. I spotted my battered suitcase making the rounds, and hurriedly reached to grab it. I pulled my heavy luggage onto the cart I had grabbed and began pushing it towards my aunt. As I half-ran towards her, I decided that the boy had most likely said nothing at all. I had probably just imagined the entire thing. My subconscious had simply been trying to tell me what I already knew. I definitely deserved someone who would treat me better than Jason Myttchels ever had.

* * *

"Oh honey, I didn't grab any cereal!" Brent exclaimed, smiling apologetically. I flashed him a grin, he always forgot to grab the things we _actually_ came to get at the grocery store. He'd wander around, piling our cart high with random stuff that happened to be on sale, and then leave, entirely forgetting the necessities such as cheese, bread or even toilet paper.

"Don't worry, I'll grab some. Your usual?" I asked laughing, turning around to head down the previous aisle; already knowing what his answer will be.

"Yes please!" he said, laughing as well. "While you do that I'll go try and not forget the bottled water."

"Good luck," I called as I turned into the next aisle, still chuckling under my breath.

There they were. The handsome boy pushing their loaded cart looked just as perfect as I remembered. Almost too perfect. I was startled to see that the boy from my memory was identical to this one. It had been three years since I had seen him and yet he had not changed since then. I tore my gaze away from him, curious to see if the girl had remained seemingly untouched by time as well. I blanched as I took in her perfect features, and her unnaturally pale skin. That was not how I remembered her at all. This beautiful woman matched the handsome boy flawlessly, as though they were both two gods forced to live among mortals. Their combined beauty was surreal, I wondered at how I hadn't noticed it before. Unless of course this girl was different than the one I had seen on the plane. And yet she had the similar traits to that girl I'd seen that day. Once I was able to see past the breathtaking beauty, I realized it had to be her. Her hair colour was the same, and although her features were stunning, I recognized the girl's face hidden behind the glamour. She however, did look older than the boy, maybe a year or two separating their age. It was weird that I didn't remember her mind-boggling appearance, since I had so clearly noticed the boy's. Yet again, considering the emotional turmoil I had been going through, I had probably simply glanced over her, too overcome with the boy's stunning appearance to even notice that she was far from ordinary herself. I stayed fixed at the end of the aisle, studying them, feeling a rush of appreciation towards the two people that were quite literally responsible for how my life was today.

The girl bent down to kiss the top of a young child seated in the cart. The child's back was toward me but she had long curly bronze hair, identical in colour to the boy's. For one brief second I thought she had to be theirs, but then I noticed how big she was. She looked to be about the size of an eight or seven year old; barely squeezing into the front part of the cart, obviously too old to have such young parents. She spun around suddenly, scanning the shelves for something. I gasped as I noticed her ethereal beauty. She looked just like her father, for there was no doubt in my mind now that I could see her face, that that was exactly who he was. The resemblance between the two was uncanny, yet somehow she was even more beautiful. She had all of his loveliness, but also something of her own, something that made her appearance even more enchanting. Her eyes were such an intense chocolate brown, eyes I vividly remember seeing in the face of the girl. I was curious to see if they were exactly how I remembered them, but when I turned to look at her, her back was turned towards me. I found it strange that although I was unable to recall the girl's face, I could picture her unique eye colour just as clearly as I saw the boy's face in my memory.

I studied them closer, noticing that their features seemed inhuman. Their faces didn't have the small stress or laugh lines or even tiny crinkles around their eyes like most young adults did. With their perfect skin and youthful appearance they looked extremely out of place in the bland, average grocery store.

Even though it was slightly foolish I was still surprised to learn that they had a child. I had known of course that they were married and yet the possibility that they were parents had never crossed my mind; they simply looked too young to fit the part.

I stared at the family, feeling a flash of unexpected gratitude to the people who had, without ever knowing it, showed me that there was so much more I could expect for myself. Everything I had today, from my new home in Seattle, to my university scholarship, and best of all Brent; I owed all to them. . If I had not seen them on the plane that day three years ago, I didn't believe I'd be in the same place I was now. In those few hours I had studied them, they alone allowed me to finally see what having a special person in your life truly meant.

"Hey Bells, they finally have them!" A young man with dark, russet skin hollered excitedly in a pleasant, husky voice, his unexpected call shattering my thoughts. He came tearing around the corner, clutching two jumbo sized bags of Doritos in each of his enormous fists. He was extremely tall and well-muscled, with dark, long hair tied back in a pony tail, and white teeth that flashed against his coffee-coloured skin. If I had to guess I'd say he was about twenty five years old. He held the chips up triumphantly, a contagious grin stretched across his face. A sweet, seductive chuckle escaped from the boy's lips in response to this new comer's comment.

"Well I am glad you found them Jake," the girl replied in a voice almost as seductive as the boy's. She kept her back turned towards me as she laughed, the sound more like pealing bells than a mere chuckle. "But Jake honey, do you honestly need all those chips?"

"Of course Bells! Aww come on Edward…make her say yes!" The very idea of the man, who clearly appeared to be the oldest, begging the boy-Edward's- permission was so comical, a soft giggle burst through my stunned lips. Edward turned his head towards me, winking quickly and flashing a crooked smile that forced my heart to miss a beat.

"Oh love, let Jake have his treat! You know he will just whine the entire way home if we don't!" Edward said, his voice sounding amused. He wrapped his arms tenderly around the girl's waist, pulling her close. I smiled at the sight, I was glad to see that his love for her had, like his appearance, remained the same despite the time that had passed. I reached down to the bottom shelf and scooped up two boxes of Brent's favourite cereal. As I walked back down the aisle, a loud, victorious whoop came from behind me. A grin stretched across my face, as I turned the corner and saw Brent waiting for me, two cases of bottled water piled high in the cart.

_So what did you all think??? Ok and just two little explanations in case it's not clear: Nessie never talks cause she has to pretend to be a normal child and her intelligence would be way too apparent if she spoke with perfect articulation and grammar. And also Bella hides her back because she doesn't want the girl (Myah) to notice that her eyes are different colour (Edward told her softly to turn around). So yeah in case that didn't come across lol anyways please review and if u have gotten this far thanx for reading my story and this long ramble __ ANd if you have time on your hands or you want to be nice go check out The beginning of forever or any of my other stories!!! Thx!!!!_

_-Princess Ly _


End file.
